Swords and Shields And DRAGONS!
by logan888
Summary: It's treaty signing with the Berserker's again but they don't want peace they war amidst the fighting The armada sounds a horn the Outcasts are fight the Berserker's as well but they're also fighting Berk this fight is going to be long and harsh one mistake and you could lose everything. I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review! It fuels me to make more chapters!


_**I'm putting this out early so I'll have more time to make the 3rd chapter of my Other story.**_

_**Chapter 1: What could possibly go wrong?**_

_Hiccup is walking back home with Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless so he decides to strike up a conversation._ "So, Astrid how's it going?" "Bad" Hiccup had a look of consern on his face But he couldn't get why Astrid was smiling. Hiccup Decided to ask what's wrong "So, Astrid what's Wro-" "I'm kidding" she said Hiccup felt like a fool for not realizing that, he was in the middle of his thought's Until Something hit him, "Awh" He said as he grabbed his arm and he quickly looked over at Astrid "That's for being overly conserned" Hiccup than fell on the floor screaming in pain Astrid was Quick to ask what was wrong and he responded with this "Astrid I was kidding" he said as he grinned at Astrid, Astrid couldn't help but grin aswell.

When he finally made it back home he saw his father putting on the Ceremonial Belt, He sighed and Asked "Is it that time again?" "yes it is son! The peace signing with the berserkers!"Stoick said with Glee "And let me guess I have to watch the Chief's son." Hiccup said looking at the ground, "No, son I have a more important job for you, I need you to hide all the dragons.. Again." Wincing in pain as Gobber tried to get the Ceremonial belt on him, Hiccup immediately perked up and said Alright.

The berserkers finally Arrived and the first thing Dagur said was I'm not here for the treaty, Stoick looked at him like he was going to gut him, "I'm here for war", Dagur said while laughing. Stoick was extremely mad Than out of no where a horn Sirened he looked over to the Armada and saw that the Outcasts were attacking but Dagur Clearly didn't care as he tried to engage Stoick, Stoick ended up grabbing him by the throat and throwing him off the dock into the water, and the guards that were guarding Dagur were quickly nuetralized as Gobber's Smashed them in the face with a hammer instantly killing them, Stoick realized that this was going to be a huge war, "Gobber Go sound the horn!" he ordered, "You got it chief!" Gobber limped to the Horn and Blew it everyone ran to the Armory to grab weapons, crossbows, and catapults.

You know I find this is a lot easier than last time. Astrid chuckled "That's because were not chasing a zippleback all over berk." Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. _they all hear a horn go off_ Oh no that's not good, Hiccup said as he looked worried, everyone else told him to relax saying that the berserks arrived. Hiccup than pointed out that It wasn't the Arrival horn, It was the Horn of war, They all rushed back without incident.

When they got there they saw Stoick fight 2 outcasts, and a Berserker. Berserkers Berk and Outcasts were all fighting each other.. Hiccup and toothless dived down with toothless his wings were cutting through the air making the Nightfury Noise all they heard was "NIGHTFURY" "GET DOWN" Toothless fired 3 Plasma shots at groups of fighters the first one killed 3 Berkserkers and 4 Outcasts, the second shot killed 2 Outcasts and a Berserker, and the third shot killed 5 Berserkers and 9 Outcasts, "can I get A little help?" Hiccup shouted "On It!" Yelled Astrid, Stormfly killed 5 Berserkers and 4 Outcasts by burning them alive, and used her spine shot twice, the first time she killed 2 Outcasts and 1 Berserker, the second time she killed 1 Outcast and 2 Berserkers, the Clanging of swords and the smashing of wood were still in Abundence, Snotlout Spotted the Outcasts bringing 3 ships from the east with 4 catapults on each of them, "I got these guys" there were 6 guys on the first ship 7 on the second ship and 5 on the third ship Snotlout burned the ships The first ship 3 died from the fire and 2 drowned, the second ship 2 died from the fire and 3 drowned, the third ship 3 died from the fire and 2 drowned. Fishleg and the Twins saw that the berserkers were bringing 2 ships from the south the first ship had 2 catapults and 7 guys, the second ship had 3 catapults and 5 guys, "We got them" yelled Fishlegs and the Twins and flew towards the Berserkers, Fishlegs saw that they fired a Huge boulder at the twins and he flew in front of them and meatlug ate the boulder, "good girl" Fishlegs went after the first Ship firing right in the middle of the deck, and burned through the cargo hold 2 people died from burns and 5 drowned, the twins blew the second ship to pieces all 5 guys died from the blast. "RETREAT" Yelled Dagur "FALLBACK" Yelled Alvin, but that didn't stop them from attacking by the time they got to the boat's 26 Outcasts were killed and 32 Berserkers were killed. "Good job everyone!". Stoick said with pride.

Astrid, Hiccup, Roughnut, Toughnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout Immediately Asked "What happened and how'd this start?" They said with worry "Dagur came looking for a fight and I threw him off the docks, Than the outcasts came and started attacking the armada, and the armada pulled close to our shores so they could fight on land." Stoick gave a calming look to everyone. gobber came to join the coversation "I have the death toll reports for everyone." Gobber trying to regain his breath. "Lets hear it" said Stoick looking interested. "55 Outcasts Died, 62 Berserkers died, and we lost 24" Gobber said with a sad look on his face "Will make sure these people get a proper funeral" Hiccup looked around him he saw dead Bodies and debris everywhere It looked like this place was something out of horrifying nightmare. "next time were taking the fight to there land" Hiccup said Anger to Stoick "Oh we will be son." Said Stoick in Anger as well,

"Alright everyone Lets get this cleaned up" Annouced Stoick, Hiccup looked into the crowd, saw there were tears on some of the adults faces, Hiccup most likely they lost someone close to them. He felt really bad. "They'll pay for what they've done" he said to himself "I'll make sure of it" he finished, everyone started to help clean and he got a cart to fill with debris "What a mess" he said to himself.

_**Alright guys That does it for Chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed reading this Remember to leave a review your suggestions, feed back, and comments fuel me to make more! also for people who read my other story, chapter 3 will be out on tuesday. I'll probably get the second chapter out for this on wednesday. Also if you see the spelling mistake Berkserker Ignore it I kept making that Mistake for some reason If you do see it Let me now and I'll find it.**_


End file.
